


Follow-on

by FiKate



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Cricket, F/M, Friendship, Gen, after conrad's fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: After the events ofConrad's Fate, Christopher learns that he disappointed Tacroy and realizes cricket might be a way to help their relationship. My wonderful prompt was about wanting more about how Tacroy's perception of Christopher isn't the same as everyone else's and I used that as a way to look into what happened afterConrad's Fate.
Relationships: Christopher Chant & Mordecai Roberts, Christopher Chant/Millie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Follow-on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



> Follow-on: If, in a two-innings match, the side batting second falls short of the other side's first-innings score by 150 runs in a three or four-day match, or 200 runs in a five-day match, the captain of the leading team may ask them to bat again immediately. By exercising this option, he gives his bowlers the chance to bowl the other side out again and win by an innings. Definition from [Wanderer's Cricket Club.](http://www.wandererscricket.com/glossary.html)
> 
> Throughout the fic, Tacroy/Mordecai will only be referred to as Tacroy because that's the name that Christopher associates with him.

Christopher knew that he shouldn’t have left but Millie needed his help and now it seemed like everyone in the castle was taking a moment to lecture him. Tacroy was being subtle about it by waiting until he knew that Christopher was paying attention, “You have responsibilities now, Christopher, more than you know. I know that you’re a good friend, that’s not a question but you’re not your own man.”

“I know that and I will be ready to be Chrestomanci when it’s time,” He knew that he’d enjoy telling people what to do. And he knew how to fix problems or at least he knew how to see when something was wrong. Also it felt like he’d proved that he was able to adapt and adjust even when in another series, he did do that part right. The problem ended up bigger than he could fix but he tried and parts of it worked.

“More than that. You can’t leave like that again.” The disappointment in Tacroy’s voice struck at Christopher and he nodded.

“I won’t.” He meant it, all of his friends were at the castle and safe.

Tacroy gave him a long look before giving a brief nod, “I believe that you understand some of what’s ahead of you, but I know you can be a great man, Christopher. I want you to be one.”

A great man, that was more than Christopher was expecting so he considered Tacroy seriously, he didn’t know Tacroy felt that way, “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Christopher found Millie reading in her room and flopped down on her bed, “Tacroy’s disappointed in me.”

“Everyone’s disappointed in you except for me and Conrad,” She pointed out with a fond sigh before shifting onto the bed to pet his hair. Her cold was almost over but she was still being told to rest.

“Yes, but that’s normal. Tacroy’s different. He’s always seen me as me,” He sounded younger and closed his eyes, “I need to do something really special to make it up to him.”

“Like what?” Millie asked with only some skepticism.

“Cricket, we’ll go to a test. I’ll get us tickets and make it a day out.” His voice had that triumphant note of having the perfect idea.

“Cricket? Will that be enough?” She wondered, in books, cricket could be important but she hadn’t seen it be that way in the castle.

“I don’t know but I’ll start there.” Christopher sat up with a smile and leaned over to kiss Millie on the cheek, “Thank you.”

“Just don’t overdo it, he won’t appreciate you being dramatic.”

“I won’t.” Then he left with a decisive look. Millie didn’t know how he was going to get tickets when he wasn’t allowed to leave the castle but he’d figure something out.

* * *

Christopher spent the last few days of his punishment going through the newspapers for upcoming cricket matches that were nearby and he could get tickets to. The hardest part was figuring out the timing since the train schedules were almost as complicated as the Stallery schedules but he finally found one. Then he had to be on his absolutely best behavior to get permission to leave. Putting together a picnic just involved spending some time in the kitchen so the housekeeper would make up the basket. His time in Stallery was useful, he knew how best to sympathize with an overworked housekeeper. Finally he sent Tacroy a note asking to meet in London near Lord’s.

Once Christopher arrived at the pavilion, he sat on a bench then got up and walked around the picnic basket looking for Tacroy’s curly hair, hoping that he would come. When he saw Tacroy, he waved, feeling a good bit of relief, “Over here.”

“Why here?” The skepticism in Tacroy’s voice was a little hard to hear but this was for him.

“I got tickets for us since we’ve never had a chance to watch cricket together only talk about it. I should talk to Flavian about putting together another village match.” Christopher knew he was going on, but talking and planning were things that he knew he could do. As they walked in, he headed for their seats and looked over to see Tacroy beside him with something that maybe could be a smile.

“You really thought about this, Christopher?” Tacroy asked quietly and Christopher didn’t know how to interpret it.

“Yes, I mean you’re my friend and I’m trying to fix things. And I miss talking about cricket with you.” After everything with his uncle, there never was the time for talking the way they used to when they were traveling together. The reason then wasn’t a good one but the times had been nice. And Tacroy didn’t live at the castle so it was harder to find times to talk or do anything.

“I miss it too. Maybe I could talk to Mister DeWitt about you helping me with errands and spending time in London to learn more about what gets done there. Since you’ll be going wherever you’re needed.” Tacroy said with a thoughtful look at Christopher as if trying to imagine him as Chrestomanci. Being physically called when needed was going to be strange, but Christopher would learn how to adapt.

“That part’s going to suit me, I like traveling.” He liked seeing the different series.

“You’re good at it. I remember how easily people liked you in each new series and you kept trying to have me eat things that I couldn’t.” Tacroy laughed as he remembered.

“We both need more lives so we can go back and eat all the sweet, hot and sticky things in all the series.” Christopher knows that Millie’s been missing some of what she used to eat in Series Ten.

“Without being chased by anyone,” Tacroy says with a rueful smile.

“No, I am good at sneaking and have gotten even better at being invisible but that’s not as much fun. Also I think Millie would get annoyed at me.” She had been clear with Christopher that she had missed him and worried about him.

“Can’t have that.” As he poured out some tea from the thermos, Tacroy said, “It’s nice to have someone who cares enough to want to see you.”

Christopher found a sandwich and took a bite while he asked, “How is your music with um Miss Rosalie?”

Millie would have known a better way to ask about Tacroy’s love life.

“Good, we’ve been spending more time together.” Tacroy had a happy smile that Christopher was glad to see.

Then there was a cheer around them and both Tacroy and Christopher stared as someone behind them said, “He just hit a century!”

Christopher smiled and looked over to Tacroy who laughed and joined him in the cheering. When it quieted down, Tacroy said, “We missed it.”

“We did and we came here for cricket,” Christopher said with a smile.

Tacroy patted Christopher’s arm, “And the cricket’s still going on, all day, plenty of time to talk and enjoy cricket. Thank you for arranging this.”


End file.
